The Age old Prophecy Book 1: Endless Snow
by RoxieDivine
Summary: "Deep in the shadows the end will come food is scares and the lake will run with love ones blood,but fear not for the fire's pelt will save the clans." "Go to the land of Endless Find the kin of the shifting shadows and there you will find your destiny" *(This story happens after & during the Omen of the Stars the time line bounces back and forth between the past & present)*
1. The Age old Prophecy Book1: Prologue

The Age old Prophecy

Book 1: Endless Snow

Disclamers: I do not own the Warrior series, and some of the future chapters will be based on chapters from The Omen of the Stars series. This is becuase this story happens both during and after the Omen of the Stars series so try to follow. The time frame will be in () at the beginig of each chapter. I advise that you reread The Omen of the Stars series if you best want to understand this stories Storyline.

PROLOGUE

(The night before the Gathering in Chapter1 The Omen of the Stars Book 1: _The Fourth Apprentice_)

A new moon ringed the dark night sky above him reflecting in the lake that centered their newly found home. He knew he was dreaming, the wind and brush of leaf bare grass could not fool him. His ginger pelt welcomed the calm yet chilled breeze, it soothed him, but the grass beckened him to run. Pushing him away from the path he was tredding.

"Turn back" the wind howled as low growls filled the air.

"Firestar" A gray-blue she cat bounded towards him the silver around her muzzle was spotted with blood.

"You should not be hear" the wind called, "go back go back" it warned

"Bluestar whats going on" Firestar yowled over the chaos.

"It is time" Bluestar told him over the high winds "it is time to finish the journey you have started your destiney is not yet complete."

'what was she talking about' he thought 'he was the fire that saved the clans'

Bluestar seemed to read his thoughts, "did you really think that was to be the end, no Firestar it was only the begining."

The wind began to howl louder digging into the merrow of his bones.

"DEEP IN THE SHADOWS THE END WILL COME. FOOD IS 'SCARCE AND THE LAKE WILL RUN WITH LOVE ONES BLOOD, BUT DO NOT FEAR FOR THE FLAME OF FIRE'S PELT WILL SAVE THE CLANS"

Frirestar shivered as the new prophecy ranged out throught the night sky. "I don't understand what do I do."

"Go to the land of Endless snow Find the Kin of the shifting shadows and there you will find your destiney"

Firestar watched in horror as the world went cold and dark around him, he watched as shadowy dog figures attacked the clans. The cats of the clans fought the intruders as their blood filled the lake with blood. Their blood flooded the ground around him rising higher and higher.

"Take no one with you tell no one where you are going and leave in the shadows of death."

"But how, how will I get there. How can I just leave my clan they need me now more then ever." He thought of his clan being attacked by Wind clan. They were being as hostile as ever.

"StarClan will guide you and as for your clan-"

Firestar panicked as the blood washed over him he tried to resurface but the blood soaked his fur pulling him down. He had to reach the surface to hear Bluestar's final words but there was no need for the struggle her words rang out loud and clear.

"And as for your Clan you neeed not worry for the will think that you are dead."

Firestar frozed as the words sanked him down to the bottom of the ocean of blood he stuggled but it was no use he looked destprattly up at the new moon's ring throgh the bloody water wondering if this was the last he'd see such bueaty, and then he slipped into the darkness as the night howled once more "Go to the land of Endless snow Find the Kin of the shifting shadows and there you will find your destiney"

ROXIEDIVINE: So what do you think so far? Please give feed back next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(The morning of the Gathering in Chapter1 The Omen of the Stars Book 1: _The Fourth Apprentice_)

Firestar's eyes narrowed as he crept quietly across the forest floor, stalking his prey. The heat of green leaf dug into his pelt. The drought, it seemed to worsen with each passing day. He closed his eyes for a second imagining himself in his dream, the cool breeze of leaf bare how real it felt, how he wished he could feel that breeze now. Firestar shook his head scowlding himself yet again. He had gone out hunting this morning to help clear his head, but he was full of more questions then prophecy rangedout over and over again.

"DEEP IN THE SHADOWS THE END WILL COME. FOOD IS SCARCE AND THE LAKE WILL RUN WITH LOVE ONES BLOOD, BUT DO NOT FEAR FOR THE FLAME OF FIRE'S PELT WILL SAVE THE CLANS"

He shivered with every word as he remembered the shadowy dogs, and drowning in an ocean of blood.

"Go to the land of Endless snow Find the Kin of the shifting shadows and there you will find your destiney"

His destiney, he thought he had already knew it. The fire of the clans, and perhaps that had not changed.

"BUT DO NOT FEAR FOR THE FLAME OF FIRE'S PELT WILL SAVE THE CLANS"

Was he the Fire the prophecy spoke of, and if so then who was the flame? Where was this land of endless snow, and who were the Shifting shadows anyways. Where they the shadowy dogs? So many questions, but he knew he would get no answers until Starclan visited him again. He stomped his foot in fustration as he realized his prey had got away he was so caught up in his own thought that he was useless to the hunt.

Firestar checked the sun it was already well past sun high, his clan mates were most likely sharing tongues by now, sharing their kill, awaiting for him to arrive to lead them to the Gathering. He had best get back, he hung his head dreading the meeting of their faces. How could he not tell his clan?

"Take no one with you tell no one where you are going and leave in the shadows of death."

Death, he was going to die, or at least his clan would think he was dead. How could he let them to believe that. Would he be gone so long that it was better off if his clan had moved on instead of waiting for a return that may never come? Was this journey really that dangerous? When, when would he leave them? How much more time did he have? Would he ever see them again?

Firestar walked through the opening of the Thunderclan camp in full shame of himself. What kind of leader did not bring kill back to his clan? These where already hard times and now Starclan just had to call on him! He tried to appear as focus as ever as his chosen warriors for the Gathering met him at the entrance.

"These are hard time for all clans, food is hard to find and so is water. I ask that you all be on your best behavior, the last thing any clan needs is a war." He tried to meet all their eyes with each word, while hoping no one noticed his distant behavior. He then nodded and with a flick of his tall he led his chosen warriors towards the tree bridge.

"You are never going to believe this"

Firestar winced at the arrival of his mate Sandstorm as she fell in step with him. If there was some one he could never lie to it was her.

The pale ginger she-cat known as Sandstorm was too excited to notice his mood.

"Starclan visited me last night, you will never believe what they told me."

For a moment he hoped she had been shared in the news of the prophecy, but then he realized her mood was one of joy. Not one with the fear of blood and his death.

"we're going to have kits!" She exclaimed. "can you believe it Starclan told me themseleves. It must be a rare accasion, Maybe one of our kits will save the clan from starvation, or be a future leader of our clan"

Firestar was no longer listening, Kits! Now he had kits to Worry about too! Would they even Know him as their Father?

"Your not even listening to me" Sandstorm yowled.

"Yes I am" he asured her. "I am happy, over joyed, but-"

"But what?"

"I am just worried is all. Hard times such as this usually disrupts what little peace we have."

Sandstorm nodded ''I understand I am worried too, This is a rough time to bare kits"

"How many" He asked hoping he sounded as over joyed as she felt. How could he leave them? She needed him now more then ever!

"Three" She stated happily. "three healthy kits"

His heart sank, how could he? The over whelming erge to tell her was too great. He pushed ahead of her to lead the clan quickly still, hoping she did not press him about his mood again. She surely would not buy the lies a second time, that is to say she believed them now.

Brambleclaw watched his leader with a deep since of knowing, something was not right.

He could feel it in his bones, his leader would usually walk along side him on the way to gatherings. He would chat up a storm about the hunting patrols, the Apprentices and their training, or something, but this cat he saw now was a distant stranger to him. Was it only yesterday that they joked of a cool breeze or just one drop of rain? Surely this was not the Firestar he knew.

He ran to catch up to him, maybe if he stricked up a conversation he could draw him back from the darkness that had over took him.

"So Firestar, Windclan has been quiet latley"

Firestar sighed "Silence is not always a bad thing, but yes you are right they have been quiet. If they are up to something we are bound to find out at the gathering."

"If its a fight they want then it is a fight they will get"

"No we must try to keep the peace,"

"Must we always lay waiting to be attacked first we know they are being as hostile as ever why not-"

"Brambleclaw, one day I wont be here, one day you will carry on in my place."

"But thats a long time from now Firestar you have several lives-"

"Death is quicker then you might think" Firestar snapped.

Brambleclaw froze as he watch his leader run across the tree bridge and straight for the four trees. Was it just his imagination or did he see death in his leader's eyes. He felt as if the world had came to an end. What was going on? What had happened to the fearless and strong Thunderclan leader he once knew.

FireStar took his place in the trees, He couldn't help but since a need to run. He could run from this destiney... No! He screamed with all his being. He was the only one who knew of this Prophecy, if he ran then all the clans would die. The Gathering passed in a blur as Onestar and Blackstar spoke, no hostility was spoken of, much to his relief. The heat had not infuenced thoughts of war within them but he looked down to Leopardstar. She looked ill, the spotted golden tabby look on the edge of falling over. He hoped that she was okay for her clans sake. To lose a leader in such hard times. He thought of his own clan and how he was to leave them. Could he really do this? He was not the young tom he use to be. He sighed as Blackstar finished speaking.

He braced himself and stood boldly hoping his appearace did not betray his troubleed soul. "Like every other Clan, Thunderclan is troubled by the heat, but we are copind well. Two of our Apprentices have been made into warriors and recieved their warrior names: Toadstep and Rosepetal."

He listened as the clans cherred, well almost, Riverclan stayed silent, and thats when he knew it was coming.

Leopardstar rosed and glared at him with hostility. "Riverclan still has a report to make"

He bowed courteously to her and let her have her turn to speak.

"Prey Stillers!" She hissed

Firestar tensed, the words passed by him, he did not hear them he was waiting, waiting for the pounce, He had to stop the fight before it began.

How was he to protect his clan when Starclan was sending him to Starclan knows where to find Starclan knows who. This was a disaster his life was spinnig out of control. He noticed just how thin the Riverclan leader looked, this was not good.

Everyone was arguing over who had the right to the fish in the lake.

he wanted to scream in the faces to tell them, to open their eyes to what this drought had done to them. In his dream all the clans stood together to fight the shadowy dogs. How could he bring them to realize that they needed each other now more then ever. The clans had never been more divided.

"Leopardstar listen" he spoke up over the arguing cats. Trying his best to stay calm.

"if you carry on like this you're going to cause a war between the clans. Cats will be injured. Haven't we got troubles enough without going to look for more."

He braced himself, but she did not attack instead she hissed.

"Say way from our fish."

He watched as she lead her clan back towards their territory.

"The Gathering is at an end, we must return to our territories until the next full moon. May Starclan light our paths" he jumped down from his perch and led his clan home.

"What are we going to do?" Brambleclaw asked. "Leopardstar will send out patrols. What happens when we find them in our territory?"

"We need to deal with this carefully" Firstar answered. Is the bottom of the lake our territory? we would never have thought of claiming it. When it was covered with water."

he listened impaiently as Dustpelt and Ferncloud argued that the dry land was now theirs.

"Prey is scarce for us too"

"We will no attack Riverclan, Not inless they set paw on the Thunderclan territory with our sent marks. Three tail lengths from the shore, as we agreeed when we came here. Brambleclaw, make sure that the patrols understand that when you send them out tommarrow"

"Of course Firestar" the deputy answered as they stopped at the camp entrence. Their eyes met as the other cats passed through into the camp. Not a word was spoken but they did not need to speak both could feel the pressure of what tonight had brought upon the clan.

'Will I be hear for them' Firestar thought as he left his deputy to enter the camp himself.

He looked around to see his clanmates settling down for a nights rest. Could they survive without him? He knew that all he had to do was trust Starclan, but he couldn't help but feel that Starclan had abandoned him. He looked up to the stary sky and wondered.

"When? When will you tell me to go?"  
But if Starclan heared they chosed not to answer, Leaving the Thunderclan leader lost in a world of doubt and uncertainty.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

(Takes place during Rainstorm's arrival to 4 of Omenof the Stars book 1.)

Silence,

it had been days after the Gathering and still nothing. Nothing, not a word from Starclan! It was as if they dropped some kits at his den and told him not to do anything with them or for them until told to, and then never telling him about the kits again! Then there was the secrets, he felt like he was going to burst. How could he not warn them any of them!

Things couldn't possibly get worse. As soon as the thought came out he regreted it, Firestar tensed as he saw a group of warriors gathered in a tight circle. He decided it was best to investigate, he braced himself wondering what they had gotten themselves into this time.

A golden brown tabby, known as Thornclaw met him half way. " Its Lionblaze, he has brought back an injured Riverclan warrior by the name Riverstorm, We are not sure what to do with him"

"How injured is he?" Firestar asked hoping the warrior was not injured too badly his clan needed all the paws they could get exspecially in Leopardstars condistion.

"Many fear he will have trouble walking back on his own, others fear he can not walk at all" Thornclaw answered "some even think he is faking so that he could lean the location of our camp."

Firestar bushed his way through the crowed of cats. Silence fell apon his arrival, The Riverclan warrior made an effort to sit up to show his respects. Firestar dipped his head to him. "Greetings Riverstorm, Thornclaw told me what happened" he meowed calmly

"Yes I... I'm thankful to your warriors for helping me" The riverclan cat seemed to have trouble speaking.

"We would help any cat in trouble. You better stay here until sunset, and then go home when it is cooler." Firestar replied.

"I'll keep gard over him" Brambleclaw added.

"goood idea" Firestar agreed.

"Can he have some fresh kill" Ferncloud asked.

Firestar was about to say that is a very kind and generious offer. untill Thornclaw and other clan cats complained that they barely had anything for themselves. He wanted to scream at them, to tell them that if they were in this Riverclan warrior's place they too would want food to help heal their injured selves. His anger really boiled when Thorclaw sugested they use the warrior to there advantage, for FISH! His clan argued arround him, the were speaking like rogues, savaged rogues! No even they would not turn own there own and argue among themselves in such a way. No they were acting like wolves Fighting over their kill. He could hear his name being called over the arguing.

'Firestar...' It was distant so far, far away. 'Firestar what are you doing, go...go'

the words seemed to draw him towards the direction of Windclan, past the ancient oak, past the lake towards.

"Moonpool" he whispered

"Firestar! what do you think"

Firestar snapped out of his trance and shook his head 'focus' he told himself.

"I am sorry Thornclaw I know you want whats best for the Clan, and I admit I do not like turning down the chance of extra food. But there is nothing in the warrior code that allows use to use another cat from another clan to bargin with" Not to mention it would start a war. he told himself as his daughter Squirrleflight agreeded with him.

"what ever you say Firestar" was Thornclaw's only answer.

"Brambleclaw show Rainstarm where he can rest. Later when its cooler you can lead a patrol to lead him back to Riverclan." He walked away then his mind else where.

Moonpool,

he was almost certain that is what Starclan wanted him to do next. Go to moonpool, when? He decided he should go as soon as possible, but he could not get traveling herbs from Jayfeathers and if he was to see Starclan tonight he could not eat at all until tomarrow. With that in mind he took his freash kill from the pile by the stump and gave it to the riverclan warrior who had found some shade under Highledge.

"Hear, this will help get your strength up" He presented him with a small mouse.

"I know it is not fish,but..." The Riverclan warrior nodded at this.

"I thank you for your generousity Firestar, it is a shame that it has no spread throught your entier clan"

His words stung, but Firestar nodded, was the RiverClan warrior right? What would happen when he was gone? Would they folllow his teachings? Would they even be hear? He walked away his plans for tonight spining in his head. He would have to go well after moon high and be back before the dawn patrol went out. It was nearly impossible to manage such a quick journey, but he knew what he had to do.

Starclan needed a place were he would not be interupted to tell him something very important he was sure of it. Now the only thing he could do was wait.

Moonhigh,

it seemed to take its time to arrive. The only thing that kept him awake was his loud hungry stomach. Finally he slipped out of the camps back entrence and towards Moonpool. He had to move quickly, if Windclan caught him he would beforced to come clean. He rolled in some mouse dung to hide his thunderclan sent, WindClan had seem to lose there hostility with the heat, he did not want to regain it. He could hear the wind howling like a lone wolf into the night sky, pushing his sent back towards thunderclan territory. He kept up his paste, not wishing to stop to even catch his breath until he had arrived. Finally his paws reached the shore of the moonpool.

Firestar looked around to see if he had been followed, then after knowing he was alone he layed down, dipped his nose in the pool and fell into a deep sleep.

He found himself surrounded by members of Thunderclan warriors that came before him. Bluestar stood tall among them. "Firestar we had hoped you would come tonight welcome"

"I have so many questions-" He started.

"Silence" Yellowfang ordered " it is time"

Time? He wondered Time for what?

Three cats circled him as Bluestar spoked "When the great battle has past, and the enemy has fallen, you will lose your last life."

"But how I don't understand, how can I save them? How can I go to this land of endless snow if I am dead."

"do not worry Firestar, Starclan is desprate, But we must be honest with you" Spottedleaf spoke. "It is not us who have chosen you to for fill this prophecy"

"Then who did" Firestar was confused. If not Starclan then Who? Who had called this upon him.

"If you chose to go through with this then you will learn in time." Blustar answered. "if you so chose to follow this path you must decide now."  
"And if I don't" He asked

"Then the natural order of things will be restored" Yellowfang told him.

"The natrual order?" he asked.

"Weather you chose so or not you will die Firestar it is your the great battle has past, and the enemy has fallen, you will lose your last life. You will die Firestar."

"But if you chose to go through with this yes you will die but we will bring you back, You will return." Bluestar told him.

"Return but how? I will have lost all my lives?"

"No when the time is right you will understand" Yellowfang answered. " Now we have wasted enough time the sun will rise, soon dusk will be upon us we must show him now."

The three cats tightened the circle and Firestar frozed as the vision washed over him.

A great battle surrounded him as clan cats turned on their own clanmates in battle.

Chaos screached, his nostrils picking up nothing but the smell of blood. He saw a fimilar cat lash out at him.

"Tigerstar'' The battle flashed like lightning he had his teeth barried in the murderous cats throat. He held on tight fearing to let go. Fire blazed around him, he could barley breathe the enemy clawed into his chest his pelt covered in blood, then Tigerstar grew still and faded away. He fell to the ground and grew still

"Firestar"

He could hear his mate scream his name.

The rain fell as the sky cried for the lost warrior.

"His spirit is leaving" he could hear the words and reconized the voice.

'Jayfeathers'

Firestar opened his eyes to see his Clan staring at him in wonder, with Bluestar before him. "It is time to go" her words rang out as he saw himself running through mountains and streams to a land far beyond the lake, far beyond Moonpool. To the land of endless snow.

"Now you know Firestar" Yellowfang told him "only after this vision comes to past will you leave. Until then just remember one thing"

Firestar frozed, the vision had not stop for him as Yellowfang spoke he was still running but now as she uttered these nine words he shivered with fear.

"Remember Never ignor the call of the black wolf"

Firestar halted before a great high clift and upon that clift stood a wolf as black as a starless night. The wolf howled as the moon turned red with blood.

"Never ignor the call of the black wolf...Never ignor the call of the black wolf"

The night whispered softly as the world spinned out of control around him.

RoxieDivine: Now the next chapter is Several Chapters later still in book 1 of omen of the Stars if you wish to read theses chapters within the chapters that the fall in after then I will enform you now that the next chapter is going to begin refuring to chapter 8 of book one of Omen of the stars but will jump towards the gathering on the following day. Please give feed back and tell me what you think thank you.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Takes place within chapter eight of Omen of the Stars Book 1)

The nearly full moon showned brightly threw the bramble curtain of Firestar's den, like a silent light that loomed with all the wonder of the life.

"It wont be long now"

Firestar shivered at these words, was he really going to go through with this? Yes of course he was, his clan neded him, they were his responsibility and his sister clans diserved to keep their homes as well, even if they did not always see eye to eye. He knew if any othere warrior was in his place, thunderclan or not he would want them to do the same for him and his clan. He wondered how the gathering would go tomarrow, it had been a full moon since his first dream, the time seemed to flash by him. Would he be ready to say good bye? Would they be okay without him?

Firestar remembered his vision at moonpool, clanmates had turned on each other as he and Tigerstar drove there opisite sides into battle. Was Tigerstar planning to create rifts among the clans that were so deep they divided clans fom their own littermates, and if so how could he ever hope to band them back together against the shifting shadows.

"Firestar"

Firestar was snapped out of his thoughts as Lionblaze's voice came from out side his den. "Come in" he answered as he crouched within his moss Lionblaze stepped in the den.

"I'm sorry Firestar, you look tired so-" Lionblaze began to back out.

"No its fine if you want to talk now is a good time" He asured him.

Lionblaze dipped his head thankfully.

"How is Dovepaw's training going" Firestar asked as Lionblaze sat down to join him.

"Er...Fine" he answered.

Just fine Firestar wondered he could tell something was troubling the young warrior perhaps he came for advice. "She has a good mentor" he asured him.

"I do my best" Lionblaze squrimed.

"Just as Brambleclaw did when he raised you as his son" He knew Lionblaze did not wish to discuss the topic but it hurt him that his family was not speaking to each other. "I know you and Jayfeathers are angry you were lied to. I understand that, but you shouldn't forget that you couldn't of have a better mother and father, then Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. Things could have been very different."

"I'm not mad at Brambleclaw, he's a noble cat. I was proud when I thought he was my Father, and he suffered from the lies just like the rest of us."

"I know secrets never stay hidden forever, it takes a great deal of courage to face the don't need to punish Leafpool any more then she's already been punished. She has lost everything she ever loved and Squirrelflight lost her mate. Do you think thats easy for her?"

Firestar thought of his own lies would the truth be easy for them if they had found out? Would they react just as Jayfeathers and Lionblaze were now? He hopped not, then he would really have a problem. Starclan would handle it, or at lest he hopped they would. "I take it this is not what you came to talk about"

"You have heared the story that Dovepaw told about the brown animals blocking the steam that marks the Shadowclan border?"

Firestar nodded.

"I think she might be right"

"If she is I can't see how she would know... Starclan might have sent her a dream. I supose, she didn'y mention that to you did she?

"No she didn't" Lionblaze seemed to be on the edge of his seat.

"what she says make sense, I don't mean the brown animals,but there could be something blocking the stream so that the water does not reach us anymore"

"Thats what i thought"

"there is nothing in our territory and there can't be anything in shadowclan territory either or they would have unblacked it."

"It must be further up stream lets take a patrol to investigate. There might be something we can do"

After much calibration Firestar had a perfect plan, cats from each clan would go together. This could be a tol that helps bring the together later he thought.

"I will purpose it at tomarrows Gathering" He decided seeing the doubt in Lionblaze's eyes, but he had to think about the future. They needed to learn how to work together now while they still had time, or all would surely be lost. He watched as the young warrior left his den.

His fur brickled as a howl filled the air. He walked out of his den and pearched at the top of highledge. Firestar had been hearing the howl since his dream at moonpool. The howl was desprate, yet hopeful. Calling him from that far off land, that land of endless snow. He wanted to call back out to it, to answer it. To asure it that he was coming soon, but he felt ashamed as if he was betraying his clan, his way of life, and everything he ever knew.

' Never ignor the call of the black wolf ' Yellowfang's words reached out to him. He sighed heavily with more questions then ever before.

"Firestar" Brambleclaw approached his leader his fresh kill in tow. He held it up proudy, it was a fat hare he caught by the acient oak. His leader had grown thinner and thinner, he now looked worse then the Riverclan leader. He was worried. What would the other Clans think of him? They would think him weak, Once a kitty pet always a kitty pet they would say. Firestar wouldn't care, but that was the problem he didn't seem to care about anything anymore. He was growing more and more distant each day. His leader was acting strange he seemed to be off in a far away place. He remembered his leader's words before the last Gathering.

"One day I wont be here, one day you will carry on in my place."

"Death is quicker then you might think"

Firestar stared out into the open air lost in thought not even aware of his deputy's presents nightmares of what was yet to come filled his mind.

Bramblestar knew he needed to get him out of this void, but how? "Firestar!" he spoke louder, still nothing. He walked up to his leader and flicked his nose with his tail. "Firestar!" He yelled.

Firestar seemed to snap out of it "Yes" his voice sound shakey.

"You need to eat" Brambleclaw advised "we need you"

Firstar looked at him as if he wasn't sure who he was then he looked around as if he was in a strange new land. "Bramblepaw tell Whitestorm to meet me by the Warrior's den so we may chose who will be going to the Gathering."

Brambleclaw frozed as Firestar walked past him leaving the hare untouched. He was stuned something was very wrong with his leader. Not only had he called him Bramblepaw his Apprentice name, but he had asked him to go get his former deputy Whitestorm a warrior that had died in the old forest! Fear dug deep into his pelt.

What was happening ? He looked up to Starclan for answers, but if they knew they spoke not a word leaving the dark brown warrior engulf in uncertainty.

"I'm not ready" he whispered. "I"M NOT READY" he screamed. It made no difference, no answer came no reasurace welcomed him.

" One day I wont be here, one day you will carry on in my place."

"But thats a long time from now Firestar you have several lives-"

"Death is quicker then you might think"

With each word his heart cringed as the clouds covered the moon leaving him in a world of Darkness.


End file.
